Evítese el contacto con los ojos
by FranzK
Summary: Porque el amor no es más que palabras que en el humo se disuelven. ¿Quién necesita humo? Kyle, ahora que vive con Stan en Nueva York, recordando cosas que no acepta desear recordar, pero sí revivir. Style & Kyman.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí vamos:

-Advertencias: escrito en estados emocionales dudables y de dudosas causas. Abuso del lenguaje y de las ambigüedades. Pobre intento de twists en el plot. Por más que Franz se exprime el cerebro y los filtros, no logra escribir cosas largas. Constará de cuatro capítulos, de los cuáles, ya tiene escritos, en pequeña y gran parte.

Gracias a Wendy, por burlarse de esto. Gracias a Oscar, por llamarlo arte. Gracias a Franz, por escribirlo (?) ok, no. No sé de dónde salió, está a medio escribir y yo sólo sé que tengo fe. De fans para fans, y porque el Kyman necesita más amor...

* * *

**EVÍTESE EL CONTACTO CON LOS OJOS**

**escrito por ****Franz.K**

**Dejen que veje este deje de vejez, que sé que dejé de tenerte, de ser. Entre perennes entes de éter he de detenerme. **

* * *

_-¿Puedo decir que te amo? -Sonrió, sardónico._

_-No. –Contestó Eric ¿Cuándo aprendería Kyle que él podía ver a través de cada una de sus expresiones?_

_-¿Por qué? –Fingió preguntar, mientras tomaba la venda negra con que se cubriría los ojos._

_-Porque ni tú te lo crees. –Mentira. Pero Kyle se la tragaría, porque no era cuestión de creerlo o no, si no de _querer_ creerlo. Y por mucho que a Eric le costara aceptarlo, sabía que Kyle no quería, así que, ¿para qué engañarse? _

_Engañarse. Últimamente Eric estaba siendo demasiado sincero consigo mismo. No estaba seguro de que eso le gustara. _

_Entonces vio las esposas, y pensó que al menos esto, aquí y ahora, sí le gustaba._

**.uno.  
**

_(and you are young and life is long,_

_and there is time to kill today, _

_and then one day you find_

_ten years have got behind you._

_No one told you when to run)_

(La noche que Stan le dijo que saldría de viaje, Kyle pensó que había cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Supuso que se debía a que era la primera vez que tenía un viaje de este tipo. Luego Stan lo miró a los ojos desde su lado de la mesa, y sin palabras, afirmó su presentimiento.

Kyle le sonrió cálidamente y le hizo las preguntas lógicas. Stan pasó a explicarle entonces, emocionado, el lugar a donde se dirigía, en Brasil, para promover la apertura de nuevas oficinas de la empresa para la que trabajaba. De la empresa en la que había logrado ascender tanto.

Dijo que se iría en dos días (el sábado) y que volvería en una semana.)

Esta mañana, al despertarse, Kyle pensó que este día era especial. No se debía al hecho de que amaneciera solo, o que fuera domingo y aún así tuviera que presentarse en su oficina a acomodar unos archivos. No, era especial porque era uno de esos días en los que uno se pone a pensar.

A pensar, de verdad. No a reflexionar sobre la banalidad de la vida, ni a preguntarse cuál es la razón del dolor humano, ni si Dios existe. No, Kyle era lo suficientemente egoísta (como cualquier otro ser humano sano) como para pensar de verdad, sólo sobre su vida.

Hoy fue una de esas mañanas en las que uno despierta y se pregunta "¿Es esto de verdad lo que quiero? ¿Fue aquella decisión la correcta? ¿Es este el camino que quiero para mi vida? ¿Es ya demasiado tarde para cambiar? ¿Para mí?"

Hoy fue una de esas mañanas en las que se amanece un año más viejo. Una de esas mañanas en las que Kyle se da cuenta de que tiene 35 años.

No lo tomen a mal, no es que Kyle se arrepintiera de algo en el pasado (después del error número 100, decidió que el arrepentimiento no le servía de nada), o de que estuviera en el medio de alguna crisis de cinismo (había aprendido de los errores de Stan). Era que, simple y sencillamente, estaba a cinco años de cumplir 40, y quien diga que a los 35 está realizado y no le queda sueños por cumplir es un pobre diablo mentiroso o un bastardo envidiable.

Kyle no era ninguno de los dos.

Por ende, no podía decir que a sus 35 años de edad, fuera una persona con todos sus sueños cumplidos. ¿Y quién realmente podía afirmar semejante cosa, de todos modos? Y no era que se sintiera mal o desagradecido con la vida, simplemente tuvo esta… epifanía, si quieren, de que había algo alarmantemente gris en su vida.

Pero este lapso de ideas duró sólo el tiempo que le tomó abrir los ojos, ver la hora (8:03 a.m.) y decidirse a levantarse para ir al baño. Siete minutos, para ser exactos. No es que tuviera una curiosa, molesta, afición por medir el tiempo.

Ya caminando hacia el baño, que se hallaba en el cuarto contiguo a su habitación, Kyle tuvo otro tipo de pensamientos, como el que la noche había sido especialmente fría, pero probablemente eso era porque al parecer habían estado a -20° C, como cabía esperar del inicio del invierno. Aunque tal vez le pareció especialmente fría porque Kyle ya no era lo que se puede llamar un joven y el invierno le iba a parecer un poco más frío que el anterior. Eso o que, simplemente, había dormido solo por primera vez en los últimos ocho años.

Sí, debía ser eso. Los inviernos de Nueva York no se comparaban al clima de Colorado (de South Park) donde sólo habían dos estaciones: invierno y julio.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y Kyle no recordaba que el chiste fuera tan divertido.

Después de pasar exactamente 15 minutos acicalándose en el baño (no pensaba bañarse con este clima), Kyle se dirigió una vez más a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa. El pijama térmico estaba dejando de funcionar.

Mientras se ponía una chaqueta negra encima de su suéter térmico, Kyle vio la foto de él y Stan que reposaba sobre el buró, de lado derecho de la cama (el lado de Stan). Los dos sonreían, vestidos de traje, sin saco, dejando ver sus arrugadas camisas de botones y sus corbatas aflojadas. Sentados tras una mesa de mantel blanco, estaban abrazados por los hombros, en una posición que parecía tan natural para ellos. Era la noche en que Kyle se graduó, (¿24, 25 años…?). Los dos lucían desvelados, pero felices, con esa energía de los adultos que aún no son adultos, y con esa determinación de los jóvenes que ya no son jóvenes. En el lado izquierdo de la foto salía el hombro de alguien más que no estaba interesado en salir en la foto de los Súper Mejores Amantes, digo Amigos.

Kenny. Habían logrado contactarlo para celebrar. Después de ese día, Kyle no supo más de él, al igual que de los demás.

Kyle tomó la foto para mirarla más de cerca, y pensó, realmente sin pensar y sin palabras, más como _sentir, _que algo faltaba en aquella foto, algo tan obvio y significante como la pieza que va en el centro de un rompecabezas.

Pero sin palabras y sin pensarlo realmente, no supo qué era.

* * *

Manhattan era el único lugar donde las oficinas de Kyle y Stan podrían estar en la misma avenida, uno en su propio bufete, Broflovski Co. y el otro con su firma de _Enviromental Urban Development_ (o DUA, por sus siglas en español). Pero esa no fue la razón definitiva de por qué Stan y él decidieran mudarse ahí.

Y es que uno pensaría que después de pasar toda tu niñez (una muy jodida, por cierto) y adolescencia en un lugar plagado de nieve, los que tuvieran la oportunidad de marcharse, se largarían a un lugar muy lejano, sin nieve, por favor. Especialmente Stan, quien había insistido en irse a Sudamérica, a México incluso, a algún lugar donde _no hubiera nieve, carajo. _Pero Kyle se negó, no quería dejar el país, _la nieve, _que casi se había hecho parte de él, como un veneno al que su cuerpo había tenido que acostumbrarse, al punto de que le era necesario.

Por supuesto (¿por supuesto?), no le dijo esto a Stan. Sólo lo convenció de que Nueva York estaba aceptablemente lejos, (al otro lado de Estados Unidos, al otro lado del mundo, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Después de cierta distancia, ya nada podía estar más lejos de su corazón, ¿no? No.) Y Stan, como el buen amigo que era, aceptó sin más, convenciéndose él mismo de que así al menos, podrían seguir visitando a sus padres e incluso a sus amigos.

Kyle pretendió que esa idea le agradaba y luego pretendió para sí mismo que eso no le agradaba. Pero la opción estaba ahí, y eso era suficiente. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar cuál diablos era esa opción…

* * *

Encendió el televisor mientras desayunaba. No era que le interesara, sólo buscaba algo con qué llenar el silencio que se había apoderado del departamento, tan inusual para él hoy que Stan no se hallaba llenándolo con su charla. Tomó el control remoto de la pequeña mesa frente al sillón en el que estaba sentado y empezó a cambiar los canales, en búsqueda de algún ruido que le complaciera.

-_mi vida cambió después de Super Sucker Vacuun 3000! _Urgh, nada peor que un comercial de media hora.

-_y cómo tejer este hermoso gorro para el invierno, después del corte. _Aburrido.

-_love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun, fun. _Y ahora Poker Face era un clásico ya.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y cambió el canal, porque Gaga nunca le gustó. Nunca.

-_informan que probablemente se trate del mismo asesino en serie. _Noticias. ¿Quién empieza un domingo viendo las noticias? Kyle no.

Así que cambió el canal, luego otra vez, y otra y otra, y otra, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en su taza no quedaba café, y que su plato estaba vacío. Así pues, apagó el televisor y se levantó para llevar los trastes a la cocina, preguntándose por qué Stan no le había llamado aún, pues dijo que lo haría en cuanto llegara a su hotel.

Vio la hora en el reloj (cuadrado y negro, Stan lo había escogido) que estaba justo sobre la estufa. Las nueve, o sea que en Brasil ya eran las diez. Pensó en llamarlo, pero decidió que tal vez estaba en medio de alguna junta importante de último momento o algo por el estilo, y no quiso interrumpir. Así que después de decidir que Stan lo llamaría en cuanto su junta acabara, tomó su chaqueta azul marino y su gorro negro y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento, listo para ir a su oficina.

En el camino de ida, manejando su auto gris plateado (totalmente eléctrico, por supuesto), se preguntó si debería al menos mandarle un mensaje pero no lo hizo, pensando que tenían todo el día para ponerse en contacto. Luego cambió la estación de radio, harto de esa maldita noticia del asesino en serie que parecía salida de una película vieja de Hollywood.

* * *

(Durante los primeros años de su relación con Stan, Kyle llegó a pensar que Stan en realidad no lo amaba, que sólo fingía. No es que se lo tomara a mal (y es que sólo un tonto y doble moralista se tomaría a mal una acción reflejo, ¿no es cierto, Kyle? (no rompan mi ventana con esas piedras por favor). Claro, totalmente cierto), es sólo que no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza, esta sospecha, ligera como una espina, notable como la incomodidad que provoca, que no sabía por qué había surgido. Aunque, siendo francos, él no creía en el amor, al menos no en el correspondido. Llámenlo desencanto, amargura o brutal realismo, él no pensaba que las parejas realmente se amaran el uno al otro, sino que uno de los dos simplemente amaría el hecho de ser amado…

No obstante, había desechado la idea, porque ¿qué clase de persona cuerda fingiría ser gay por tanto tiempo o que amaba a su amigo sólo para no perder su amistad? A menos que Stan no…

No, por supuesto que Stan estaba cuerdo. Era la persona más cuerda que Kyle jamás conoció. Más cuerdo incluso que él mismo. Es sólo que le tomó por sorpresa el saber que Stan también era gay. Jamás lo sospechó.)

Kyle se hallaba en su oficina, y sentado frente a su escritorio, ordenando por fecha y a su vez por nombre los últimos casos que había tenido, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba olvidando algo en su juicio.

* * *

Ir a su oficina y regresar al departamento, pasando por el tranquilo tránsito de un domingo por la mañana, se sintió como un suspiro de tiempo.

Lo que se sintió como un maldito y largo gruñido de tiempo fue el haber abierto la puerta, ver a alguien tendido sobre su sillón y darse cuenta de que no era Stan.

-¿Cartman? –Cómo creía, _deseaba,_ haber olvidado ese nombre.

* * *

_-Llora, Kyle, llora. Quiero saborear tus lágrimas –Dijo, al tiempo que llevaba las manos a su cuello._

_-Dame una mejor razón, Cartman -Alcanzó a decir, antes de que al aire escaseara._

_Eric apretó el agarre y dijo, en una voz baja y rasposa: _

_-Llora por lo que es, y dejará de ser –Ahí Kyle soltó un gemido, uno de dolor-. Mejor aún, por lo que no es y jamás podrá ser._

_Y Kyle lloró. Pero cuando Eric quiso lamer sus lágrimas, notó que sus propias mejillas también estaban húmedas._

* * *

_(there's a part of me you'll never know,_

_the only thing i'll never show._

_Hoplessly, i'll love you endlessly,_

_hopelessly, i'll give you everything,_

_but i won't give you up.)_

(Diecisiete años.

Diecisiete largos y placenteros años, desde la última vez que Kyle Broflovski había visto a Eric T. Cartman. Tan buenos que hasta los contó. Tan buenos, mierda, que hasta se convenció de que antes de eso, no había nada que valiera la pena rememorar. Sólo recuerdos borrosos de un pueblo montañés. Recuerdos que no significaban nada. Dieciocho años de su vida que pretendió olvidar, porque recordarlos sería como decirle a un soldado que mantenga vivas sus memorias de la guerra mientras intenta formar una familia.

Tan buenos y jodidamente largos, que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se habían vuelto aburridos.)

En tres zancadas ya estaba frente al sillón, su precioso sillón oscuro que combinaba con el decorado minimalista de la sala, del apartamento entero, de colores fríos para que Kyle pudiera sentir la _calidez_.

-¡Cartman! –Era demasiado, el ruido en su cabeza amenazaba con hacerla explotar, sus manos se cerraron en puños, apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño, de haber podido se habría arrancado la lengua, con tal de que todas aquellas preguntas, (todas aquellas invitaciones a _recordar_) no salieran de su boca-. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? – ¿Fue eso un grito? No, fue una pregunta, maldita sea.

-¿Qué parece, judío idiota? Trato de dormir –Fue su respuesta, un tanto distorsionada, porque ni siquiera se volteó, seguía con la cara presionada en el respaldo, ocultando su gran sonrisa. Judío y todo, pero no lo había olvidado. Se aguantó una carcajada. ¿Olvidarlo? Sí, claro.

Su cara se pintó de rojo, y se convenció de que era la ira, el frío y luego el calor, la calidez, la emoción, eso—eso no tenía nada que ver. Luego registró la respuesta de Cartman, (de _Eric T. Cartman) _que estaba ahí, acostado en su sillón (después de diecisiete años sin que ninguno de los dos supiera nada del otro) (sépase, porque así lo había decidido él (¿decidido quién?).) (¿Y eso importaba realmente?) Registró su respuesta, es lo que importa, y ahora sí, era la ira.

Intentó decir algo, pero de su boca sólo salió una especie de gruñido frustrado. ¿Cómo se supone que debía de responder a algo así? Luego, se dio cuenta de que había una pregunta mucho más importante flotando en el aire.

-¿Cómo mierda entraste? –Y la ira le dio el valor de agarrarle el hombro, de _tocarlo_ (y seguía siendo la ira, por eso estaba teniendo escalofríos), para obligarlo a que se volteara, a que se dignara a verlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y así lo hizo Eric. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, no sólo eso, hasta se levantó del sillón y orgulloso, se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo mucho más alto que Kyle. Bueno, no tanto en realidad, a lo mucho unas cuatro pulgadas, pero eso significaba que tenía que mirar _abajo, _(y cómo le gustaba mirar a la gente desde arriba) y que Kyle tendría que _subir_ la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, especialmente ahora, que estaba tan cerca de él, justo frente a sí.

Pero a Cartman no le dio tiempo de pensar más sobre la altura de Kyle y todo lo que eso implicaba, porque Kyle retrocedió rápidamente, para luego maldecirse internamente, porque así parecía que le tenía miedo a este maldito bastardo, y oh no, para nada que era miedo (mucho menos _deseo_), lo que Eric le inspiraba.

Ahí sólo había enojo, en los ojos de Kyle, que se alejó porque si tenía a Eric tan cerca por más tiempo, no se aguantaría las ganas de golpearlo. Y no, no era un pretexto para tocarlo, por supuesto.

El punto es que retrocedió y que importa un carajo lo que los dos hayan pensado, porque Kyle sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de que sus piernas chocaran con la mesita tras él, que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas.

Tuvo que detenerse, pues, y quedarse ahí, a dos pasos de Eric. No iba a moverse, porque de inmediato sus miradas se habían enganchado, midiéndose. Y no fue hasta luego de unos segundos que Kyle se dio cuenta, _cuenta de verdad_, del peso de la situación.

Era la primera vez en diecisiete años que veía a la cara a Cartman. Se preguntó si de verdad conocía a esta persona, si el conocer a alguien y luego desaparecerlo de su vida por el mismo tiempo no equivalía a _desconocerlo. _Pero una vez más, eso dejó de importar, porque su cerebro volvió a la noción de que estaba viendo a la cara a Cartman. Y lucía muy diferente.

Bueno, Cartman había cambiado mucho desde que entraron a la preparatoria, al menos físicamente, pero no importaba cuántos kilos perdiera, para Kyle él seguía siendo un culo gordo, en todos los sentidos, porque verán, tal vez Cartman hoy ya no fuera tan obeso como en su niñez, pero era la clase de persona que jamás podría lucir delgada. Siempre se vería robusto con sus oh, huesos grandes.

Así pues, verlo extrañamente no gordo, no fue lo que sorprendió a Kyle. Fue su cara. Había algo diferente en ella, pero el moretón en su mejilla izquierda (¿y era eso sangre en su labio?) no tenía mucho que ver con su asombro. Era su mirada en sí, como dardos de puntería que habían dado en el blanco. Y Kyle no tenía ni idea de cómo lucirían dos dardos de puntería que habían dado en el blanco, pero sí sabía que los ojos de Eric se veían así.

También tenía la certeza de que la última vez, esos dardos no habían dado en el blanco. Y pensar que finalmente lo habían hecho le dio un escalofrío, le hizo desviar la mirada, sintiendo que si prolongaba el contacto entre sus ojos perdería su bien más preciado, cualquiera que éste fuese.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo, encontrando la ventana repentinamente interesante.

-¿Y bien, qué? –Él no dejó de mirarlo, por supuesto.

-La puerta tenía llave, no entraste por ahí, ¿o sí?

-Kyle, Kyle, me subestimas. –Hizo una pausa, y Kyle volteó a verlo, otra vez, olvidando por un segundo lo cerca que se hallaban uno del otro y, dejando por fin el orgullo de lado, se alejó. No retrocedió, eso sí, porque detrás de él estaba la mesa, sólo se hizo a un lado, que eso a veces es más difícil que retroceder y- ¿no pensaba decir más Cartman? No, al parecer no. Soltó un suspiro, o un bufido, estando con él ya no había diferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cartman? –Preguntó con una serenidad que no encajaba, especialmente cuando dijo su nombre, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, en busca de un trapo limpio.

-Nada en especial, sólo quise visitar a mi judío favorito –Respondió Eric, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento del otro, su boca en una amplia sonrisa-. Aprovechando que estoy de paso en la ciudad –Su voz en un tono alegre que sonaba… alegre, pues, como si no escondiera nada, y el cual hubiera hecho que Kyle desconfiara, de no haber estado ya tan saturado de cosas por sentir.

-Creí haberte dicho que desaparecieras de mi vida… -Iba a terminar con un insulto, pero no tuvo la energía, en su lugar, abrió la llave del fregadero.

-¿Desde cuándo hago todo lo que me pides, _Kahl_? –¡Ahí estaba, algo tramaba! Kyle rodó los ojos, por supuesto que tramaba algo, si no, ¿por qué habría aparecido en su apartamento después de tanto tiempo? Lo que sea, Kyle podía con él. Exprimió el trapo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Cartman? –Así pues, volvió a intentarlo, a ver si por fin Cartman podía responderle algo que fuera cierto, o al menos creíble.

Eric se sentó en la silla que había frente a la barra, y Kyle se recargó en el refrigerador, trapo en mano, brazos sobre el pecho, esperando que su mirada entrecerrada, desconfiada, le hiciera darse cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta.

Pero Eric sólo se quedó ahí, sentado, recorriendo al pelirrojo con la mirada. Ciertamente ya no estaba tan flaco como lo recordaba, y aunque eso lo hacía lucir mejor, Eric lo hubiera preferido con unos kilos menos, pero ¿quién era él para exigirle eso? Oh, muy buena pregunta, verán…

-Tan torpe como siempre, ¿no? –Dijo Kyle, con una sonrisa que le decía "culón, solía conocerte tan bien, ¿quién eres ahora?". Y caminó hacia él-. Esta vez, ¿con qué te tropezaste? -Puso una mano sobre su mandíbula, agachándose, aunque no mucho, y viró su cabeza, Cartman lo dejó limpiar su labio, luego el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió, casi cálidamente. Kyle desdobló el trapo, y lo volvió a doblar, en un cuadro uniforme. Lo pasó por el resto de su cara, y luego el cuello.

-Con una piedra, como siempre. –Kyle pretendió creerle. Mejor aún, pretendió no oírlo.

-Antes hablabas más, -empezó a desabotonar su camisa, que también tenía sangre, pequeñas manchas, por eso no las había visto-. Pero creo que prefiero no oír tu voz, -y al quitarle la camisa, se sorprendió de ver que no tenía heridas, pero sólo un poco-. ¿No trajiste abrigo?

-Sí. Está en el perchero.

Luego se besaron, y Kyle recordó que en realidad nunca le había gustado ver a los ojos a Cartman.

* * *

_-Kyle, di que me odias –Demandó Eric, a su lado en la cama._

_-Creí que ya lo sabías. –Fue su tranquila respuesta, ya con los ojos cerrados y volteándose para darle la espalda, dejando ver algunos moretones._

_-Quiero creerlo. _

_-¿Derecho? ¿Por qué no me sorprende, judío de mierda? –Si era sarcasmo, Eric estaba consciente de que había puesto más resentimiento en aquello de lo que era necesario._

_-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, culón. Igual me iré. –Y por supuesto, Kyle había notado que el resentimiento era porque finalmente se iba, y no pensaba mirar atrás. _

_Se iba de una vez por todas, y lo único que conservaría de aquel pueblo sería a Stan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Franz no murió, por si a alguien le interesaba. Creo que este capítulo necesita de algunas advertencias: La historia se salió de control. Si, eso. No sé qué pasó y no me pregunten que está pasando. Abuso de lenguaje, como siempre. Algunas partes fueron escritas en medio de una crisis con mis _headcanons_ (lo cuál es muy grave). Hay mención de sexo, pero no se emocionen. Yo no escribo eso (?). Además, siento que fallé en eso de lo predecible que esto finalmente resultó ser. Es también un pobre intento de barroco, pero eso aplica a toda la historia, supongo.

Otra cosa: Técnicamente, la historia acaba aquí, pero quedan dos capítulos más. Y una enésima cosa: olvidé poner el disclaimer en el capítulo anterior. Mi error. Así que aquí va, señalado y todo:

**Disclaimer:** South Park pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes con fines no lucrativos. Las letras de canciones aquí utilizadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (en orden de aparición, desde el capítulo uno): Pink Floyd, Muse, Dido y Parov Stelar.

Gracias a quién lea & disfruten. O no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EVÍTESE EL CONTACTO CON LOS OJOS**

**escrito por Franz.K**

**Infractores inherentes e impávidos que intento insertar en la inclemente Ilíada de mis inmaculados inciensos verde intenso, ¿qué inocencia incitan con sus imperiosas intenciones?**

_-¿Derecho? ¿Por qué no me sorprende, judío de mierda? –Si era sarcasmo, Eric estaba consciente de que había puesto más resentimiento en aquello de lo que era necesario._

_-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, culón. Igual me iré. –Y por supuesto, Kyle había notado que el resentimiento era porque finalmente se iba, y no pensaba mirar atrás. _

_Se iba de una vez por todas, y lo único que conservaría de aquel pueblo sería a Stan._

**.dos.**

_(and even if my house falls down now,_

_i wouldn't have a clue_

_because you're near me._

_And i want to thank you, _

_for giving me the best day of my life)_

No se dio cuenta que el día ya había acabado hasta que chocó con el sillón de la sala y se tropezó con un par de zapatos. No es que hubiese estado (hubiese seguido) más interesado en otras cosas como para fijarse por dónde caminaba. Era que ya no veía, el departamento estaba completamente a oscuras porque afuera ya estaba bien entrada la noche.

Y él no tenía ni idea de la hora. ¿Era aún domingo? Mierda, mañana tenía que trabajar. En fin, ya dormiría, al menos unas horas. Encendió la luz y sintió frío. Claro, en pleno invierno y él andaba sólo en pantalones. Al menos él tuvo la decencia de ponerse algo de ropa. No es que le molestara mucho—el no usar ropa, digo, aunque dependía de la situación, Stan siempre es un quisquilloso en ese asunto y…

Stan.

Parpadeó. Habría sacudido un poco la cabeza, pero el mareante sopor lo detuvo. Piensa, piensa claro. No, no ahora. Kyle no podía concentrarse demasiado en estos momentos. Él sólo quería un poco de agua. Luego regresaría a su habitación, a Cartman; quien seguramente ya estaría dormido para cuando él regresara.

Caminó por la sala, mirando a su alrededor; los muebles sencillos y de colores neutros, los cuadros monocromáticos adornando las paredes de tonos azules, la televisión en tercera dimensión. Luego pensó en los universos y en la posibilidad de que tal vez, en algún otro, él era un niño de diez años, esperando a que su mejor amigo saliera de la iglesia un domingo por la mañana para irse a jugar por el resto del día. Porque la escuela es fácil y la tarea no importa. Y los días pasan rápido, como un halo interminable, pero ellos no crecen. Sólo viven, devienen y se desviven.

Se imaginó junto a Stan, junto a Cartman y junto a Kenny, todos niños, niños por siempre, viviendo cosas que nadie más ha vivido ni jamás vivirá. Se imaginó en otro universo, donde todo tiene sentido por el simple hecho de que nada debe tener sentido, jamás. Un universo donde él sólo piensa y juega, donde Stan vomita cada vez que ve a la chica que le gusta, donde Cartman es infantilmente malicioso y maliciosamente tonto, donde Kenny sólo maldice ininteligiblemente y luego desaparece.

Un universo en el que él no mantiene una relación insana con su peor amigo, donde no acaba viviendo en unión libre con su mejor amigo, donde su buen amigo que parece nunca estar ahí desaparece de una buena vez por todas.

Y por un momento, Kyle presiente que en este universo del cual él está consciente, en el cuál él vive, algo está mal. Algo que por su presencia o ausencia ha alterado el orden natural de las cosas, el equilibrio de la razón. Pero da un sorbo de agua, y descubre que está loco. Debe ser que ha cogido tanto con Cartman que ya le pegó algo de su demencia y prefiere cortar aquí toda idea que pueda tener, porque se asusta y le molesta esta falta de juicio, esta divagación que no lleva a ningún lado.

(Este no saber un no sé qué que qué sé yo, porque sólo sé que aquí hay algo que no sé, pero no quiero saber y quién sabe si de todos modos sea bueno que yo sepa, aunque sépase, que sé que debería regresar.)

Loco, loco de remate, y ¿dónde carajos está Stan, de todos modos? Ah, cierto, Brasil. ¿Quién carajos se cree para no haberlo llamado aún? Aunque ahora que lo piensa, ni siquiera está seguro de que el teléfono no haya sonado, ni ha revisado su celular… Bueno, qué más da, que mañana lo llamará, primera hora en la mañana, sírvase valer la redundancia.

Y decidido esto, Kyle regresó a su habitación, a Cartman, quien para no decepcionar, estaba dormido. ¿Cómo hacen estos pecadores, para dormir tan tranquilos?

* * *

Hay un montón de pájaros en el cielo, y aunque no tenga sentido, diré que unos venados acaban de pasar. Eso sí, la nieve blanca y pura, posa sobre la (ni por poquito) fértil tierra marrón. Es otra mañana de domingo en este pueblo montañés y—esperen, éste no es el pueblo montañés, esto es Nueva York, señor abogado; y hoy ni siquiera es domingo, es lunes, pero eso es lo que Kyle cree, el pobre tonto.

Ay, Stan, Stan, no has dicho ni pío en esta historia, y los lectores ya están hasta acá de ti. No entienden lo importante que eres. Y dejaría que dijeras algo, pero tú ya no tienes nada que decir. Todo lo has dicho ya. No sé cuándo es que fue, pero detengámonos, que Eric tiene algo qué decir.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar? –Eso fue lo que precisó decir, sacudiendo a Kyle por el hombro. Pero Kyle seguía medio dormido, y entre sueños le respondió a Stan:

-Hoy te toca a ti… –Y luego apretó los ojos, el cansancio como una pesada sábana que no lo dejaba levantarse. No es que quisiera levantarse, en realidad.

-¿Qué? –Espetó Eric, confundido. Agitó más a Kyle, para que se terminara de despertar, que el hambre llamaba.

Y los venados ya habían corrido hasta desaparecer de su vista, aunque la nieve seguía ahí, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Aunque tuviera poco que había llegado y el sol ya no brilla tanto como antes y está bien, está bien, se levantará. ¿A qué hora tenía que estar en su oficina? Esos estúpidos archivos que no tuvo tiempo de acomodar ayer, por su culpa tendría que ir en su día libre, como si el caso de Mr. Mellows no le hubiera dado ya bastantes dolores de cabeza, y el loco sueño que tuvo anoche no ayudaba, Cartman nunca ayudaba en nada, y él que estuvo dispuesto a aguantarlo por tanto tiempo, vaya que sería un tonto si ese sueño hubiera sido real y—

-¡Kahl! ¡Despierta! Tengo hambre y seguramente tú y el marica hippie sólo tienen comida orgánica o vegetariana y no pienso tragar nada de eso –Cállate, cállate, ¡_cállate_! Dios, estuvo tan cerca de creerse de verdad que todo había sido un sueño y, un momento, ¿qué día es hoy?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sus pupilas minimizándose en sus verdes albercas. Y así se quedó un momento, como preguntándose dónde estaba. Luego volteó a la derecha y lo que vio le hizo pensar "maldita sea, sí fue real", pero esto lo llevó a la cuenta de que en efecto, hoy no era domingo. Y eso lo exaltó aún más, porque el cuarto estaba muy iluminado para su gusto. De un salto se levantó de la cama, en otro ya estaba frente a su ropero y mientras se vestía, preguntó a quien quiera que él había alucinado en su cama:

-¿Qué hora es?

Cartman mientras tanto, ya se había sentado en la cama, recargado contra la cabecera, mirando con gran interés (y diversión) a Kyle en apuros, y con tranquilidad buscó su iPhone 10Z:

-Las once y media.

-¡Carajo!

-No vayas a trabajar.

Si fue eso una propuesta o una orden, a Kyle no le importó. Él tenía una responsabilidad y debía cumplirla, así que fue al tocador para ver el estado de su cabello, el cual lo mantenía a raya, literalmente, pues lo tenía casi rapado y sus chinos a penas y se notaban.

-Ya llamé a tu despacho. Te vas a tomar toda la semana libre. Ese tal Spencer—tu asistente, ¿no?, es un verdadero pendejo –Se rió, y los vellos en los brazos de Kyle se erizaron. Este enojo que no lo dejaba…

-Y también pagaste ya la cuenta del gas y la luz, y la renta, ¿no? –Se decidió a responder, sin siquiera apartar la vista del espejo.

-¿También quieres que haga eso? Mierda, pensé que el hippy ese te tenía mejor…

-Con un carajo, ¿de verdad esperas que te crea?

-De que me creas ¿qué?

Y un grito, de desesperación. O Cartman estaba locamente estúpido o estúpidamente loco. O las dos, con él nunca se sabía. Así que dejando el sarcasmo de lado por un momento, le dijo:

-Mira, yo ya voy tarde a la oficina. Si quieres tragar algo, y nada de nuestra cocina alcanza a saciarte, pues es tu problema. Yo me largo.

-Kyle, ya te dije, mierda. Tienes la semana libre.

-Cartman, ya te dije, mierda, no te creo.

-55 19 26 05, extensión 82, con Spencer McArthur, de parte de Theodore Cartman y Kyle Broflovski. Debido a la programación de citas de negocios para discutir la asociación de ambas empresas, el Lic. Broflovski no podrá asistir al despacho durante la semana que comprende de los días 8 a 15 del mes. Con base en los artículos citados, gozará sólo de la mitad de su sueldo. El caso del Sr. Mellows será dispuesto conforme a las indicaciones estipuladas en su contrato.

Otro grito, del silencio. No aguantaba el haber sido invocado así por Kyle, quién se detuvo en seco, frente a la puerta. De ahí, sólo miró dura y largamente a Cartman. Vaya que el tipo venía en serio. Kyle se decidió a hablar, sin decidir realmente qué decir. El silencio lo obligaba.

-¿Ambas empresas? ¿Sólo la mitad? –Una pausa, un par de dientes colándose por entre sus apenas curveados labios. -¿Theodore?

No quiso pensar en el resto de información, pero tenía que. Era su trabajo de lo que se trataba, al fin y al cabo. Por lo que desapareció esa sonrisa que nunca estuvo ahí y salió de su propia habitación, como si fuera él el que se tenía que ir después de una ridiculez como esta. Se fue y azotó la puerta, sólo porque sí.

Al sillón, al maldito sillón se fue a sentar. Se encogió, se sentó en sí mismo, se acongojó y pensando continuó. Porque la gravedad de las cosas, la verdadera gravedad, de esa que hace que las manzanas caigan y que las cosas pesen, le cayó encima, en la espalda y en la base de la nuca. Le ahogó y lo hizo ahondar. Le dio una patada y le dijo que era un idiota. Kyle, el tremendo idiota. Pero sobre todo, le pesó. Le pesó como mil años, como cien errores, como una obesidad de enojo y estupidez.

Porque no había vuelta atrás, una vez que Cartman decidía entrar en tu vida. Él una vez había logrado sacarlo de la suya, pero sólo después de 14 años conviviendo con él. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Tendría que pasar otro montón de años para volver a lograr aquello? Se sintió agobiado, no listo para empezar de nuevo con este estúpido juego, este demencial baile que sin darse cuenta, había extrañado durante las últimas casi dos décadas de su vida.

* * *

Afuera, la nieve había dejado de caer.

No había mucha gente en las terrazas de los cafés, a pesar de que el sol estaba allá arriba, irradiando. Aunque tal vez esa era precisamente la razón, el sol estaba allá arriba, pero no se sentía como una bendición de calidez, sino que sólo estaba ahí, quemando, como sol de invierno. O tal vez sólo era una coincidencia, el que no hubiera mucha gente en las terrazas de los cafés. Tal vez era sólo que en lunes, a medio día, la gente tenía cosas mejores qué hacer que estar sentados en la terraza de un café. Tal vez había algún evento artístico, o tal vez el simple concepto de estar sentado en la terraza de un café con piernas cruzadas y cigarro en mano ya no era algo considerado como de categoría. Tal vez era que lo de ahora en Nueva York fuera improvisar obras de teatro en Central Park y que la única regla fuera nada inspirado en tipos como Shakespeare ni Víctor Hugo porque eso no representaba los ideales ambiento-progresistas de la época.

Pero los cafés ahí seguían, y tal vez fuera que el sol finalmente sí tenía algo qué ver con todo esto, que la gente prefiriera pasar frío en invierno, desaprovechando las oportunidades de un torrente de sol porque aquello no correspondía a la época, porque ya llegaría marzo con el debido calor. O quizá era la hora, los empleados debían estar en el trabajo, los estudiantes en las escuelas (y en Central Park), Kyle y Eric en la terraza de un maldito café, tomando café.

Eric lo convenció; y él se dejó convencer, claro. ¿Qué más quedaba? ¿Negarse y quedarse con la duda y con Cartman en su apartamento? Cuanto antes pudiera entender la situación, mejor. O peor, porque en realidad no quería entender nada. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-¿Te acuerdas de los Starbucks? –Pregunta Eric, de repente.

-¿Los Starbucks? Sí, creo que sí –La verdad es que no, casi no. Era una cadena de… algo. Muchas marcas quebraron o cambiaron de dueños y de nombre, y Kyle sólo prestaba atención a estos cambios cuando algún caso suyo lo ameritaba. Starbucks al parecer no lo había ameritado, porque el nombre estaba borrado casi por completo de su cabeza.

-Lo único bueno que esos activistas de mierda hicieron fue acabar con Starbucks –Cartman parece genuinamente interesado en el tema. Y por alguna razón, a Kyle no le sorprende que Eric estuviera en contra de un movimiento como el del 2028- En serio, todos esos idiotas parecen salidos de un catálogo de hippies, pero peor. Es como esos tipos que aparecieron por el 2010 o algo así, ¿los recuerdas? –Kyle no tiene idea de qué está diciendo- ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿_Hitters_? Los que iban en contra de todo lo común –Una carcajada. Genuino interés, de hecho- Como sea, lo peor es que todos esos idiotas activistas lograron lo que querían: convertir al primer mundo en una masa de hippies en traje, todos ambientalistas y progresistas pero sin llegar al liberalismo capitalista que destruyó al país –Sus manos haciendo aspavientos, su tono entre burlón y enojado- Carajo, cuánta mierda de palabras raras –Su cara expresa una cierta jovialidad, como una pasión por lo que dice- Todos esos –itas e –ismos siempre me partieron las bolas. ¿Por qué tienen que usas palabras tan…?

Kyle intenta tomar un sorbo de su café (americano, sin azúcar), y se quema la lengua. Pero el dolor es apenas registrado. No cabe, y no sabe cómo es que se ha mantenido sin decir una sola palabra. Luego sonríe, entre triste y malicioso, pues piensa "si esto estuviera pasando cuando teníamos 18, yo ya lo habría hecho tragarse todas sus estúpidas palabras". Pero tienen 35 años, y Kyle está sentado con Eric en la terraza de un café, oyendo sus sin sentidos, quemándose la lengua y entrecerrando los ojos porque el sol empieza a sentirse demasiado brillante. Y él sigue sin decir nada, y su mirada se pierde, junto con su interés, allá en la distancia; y ha decidido que simplemente va a esperar hasta que a Cartman se le dé por decir algo que le concierna.

Como la fusión de ambas empresas, o cómo es que consiguió el número de su oficina, o incluso su dirección, si tal es el caso.

-Verás, Kahl, así es como se les maneja. Al final, todos tienen un precio. ¿De verdad crees que lo único que querían era una mejoría en las políticas ambientalistas y de integración social? –Un bufido, burlón- Claro que no, al menos no todos. Todo es cuestión de hallar qué es lo quieren. Yo lo hice y así es como logré escalar puestos y…

¿Está recordando algo de su infancia? Nada que Kyle desee recordar. Seguramente su café ya no está tan caliente. Le dio un sorbo, pero no tomó nada. Empinó más el vaso, pero nada. Se lo había acabado, y su paciencia también, por lo que se levantó. Sus intenciones tal vez consistían en conseguir otro café.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño. –O tal vez no-

Así, se fue de la terraza, al baño, donde quiera que estuviera. Y Eric se quedó ahí, pensando cómodamente cuán sorprendido debía de estar Kyle, que se había quedado sin palabras de sólo oír su magnífica historia de cómo llegó a Nueva York y les pateó el trasero a todos. Claro que no le dijo todo, sólo los detalles necesarios. Así seguramente el judío ya se había dado cuenta de todo, porque tonto ciertamente no era (a Cartman lo costó mucho aceptar esto) y obviamente ya había logrado discernir todas sus intenciones. Sí, debía ser esa la razón por la que se veía así, como tan perdido, anonadado. El impacto de sus planes tal vez fue demasiado. Por eso fue al baño, a darse cuenta de cuán vacía había sido su vida y cómo diablos podría jamás agradecerle por completo a Eric de haberlo librado de ese espiral descendente. Fue muy fácil, en realidad. Sólo hubo que mover algunas piezas.

* * *

El agua se sintió bien sobre sus manos, porque estaba fría. Porque lo despertó. De qué, quería pensar que del aburrimiento, pero algo en su pecho se estaba retorciendo. Había fingido para sí mismo estar ignorando por completo a Eric, pero finalmente algunas de sus palabras se colaron por entre su aparente indiferencia, y si algo sabía hacer Kyle, era descubrir claramente cuando lo que Cartman decía era verdad o no. Si importaba o podía ser ignorado. Y esto ciertamente no podía ser ignorado, el tipo se había vuelto loco de verdad.

Vio su cara contraída en un gesto de indignación, no por Eric, sino por él. Porque él siempre supo que Eric estaba loco, y eso fue lo que más le atrajo siempre de él. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, y había guardado la esperanza de que aquello fuera sólo porque era un adolescente tonto, como todos los demás, quizá un poco más.

Pero hele aquí, no pudiendo ignorar a Eric, dejándolo hacer porque eso es lo que le gusta. Y tal vez sea lo único que le quede, pensar que esto pasa sólo porque él deja que pase, y que en cualquier momento podría hacerlo parar. Detener toda esta insensatez. No dejes que se le vaya esta esperanza, vida.

Pero algo seguía retorciéndose, y estando en el baño de decorado poco elegante, lavándose las manos, Kyle decidió que se debía al sexo. Porque Kyle se había dado cuenta, en el momento en que Eric lo penetró y lo llenó hasta la médula, hasta el alma, de que todo este tiempo, no había extrañado a Eric un solo instante.

También había decidido, antes de que el placer le inundara el juicio, que hasta ese momento, él había estado felizmente cómodo con Stan, en una rutina sana y de aires naturales, _aburridos._

Luego todo fue carne, esa primera vez ayer después de tanto tiempo. No hubo palabras, sólo jadeos primitivos, tan antiguos como el sexo mismo. Eric jadeaba justo en su oído, llenándolo hasta con su aliento.

Cerró la llave del lavadero. Se miró otra vez en el espejo y acercó la cara, viendo cómo su aliento se condensaba sobre éste, empañando su reflejo. Y sin palabras, volvió a pensar.

Porque así era el amor, palabras que en el humo se disolvían. Un humo corrosivo, asfixiante, adictivo. Y el odio era inhalar ese humo colmado de amor, respirarlo hasta que los pulmones se le llenaran. Hasta que el corazón se le manchara. Eso era odiarse, saber que cuando el otro se marchara, no lo extrañaría. Eso era amarse. No necesitaban el uno del otro, ya no. ¿Quién necesita humo?

(Y ya no preguntes más mentiras, que los agujeros negros que resuenan entre las paredes de la incredulidad acabarán por tragarse toda esperanza. Las lanzarás lejos, a través de los gusanos acaramelados del inconsciente cósmico, y tú acabarás en el último universo, con él; siempre con él, respondiendo verdades a medias y culpándose de haber vivido y odiado, y el castigo será amar, amar hasta que el amor mismo se canse, hasta que Kyle ya no quiera más, pero eso no importa, que al final nunca importó lo que Kyle quería, nunca. Y él siempre lo supo, en realidad, desde que era un niño y nada podía salir como él quería. Así que se resignó a amar, u odiar, o ambos, que al fin son lo mismo con él. Sólo acciones, y errores.

Sólo Kyle, y Cartman, y alguna vez Stan, Kenny nunca tal vez.)

Y de repente la inmensidad ya no fue grande, y las dudas respondieron toda certeza del piso que pisó, que caminó y que luego sintió con la cara. Se cayó, eso es lo que pasó, que no metió las manos. Este Kyle, metiendo las manos donde no debe y nunca donde debería. Y este piso, tan gratificante, tan amable y tan cálido.

Y las piezas hicieron _click_ y tuvieron sentido. No me hablen de universos, pensó. Porque al final sólo uno nos sirve. Siempre fue el mismo. Y cuando no hay sentido, queda él, en el suelo.

Cae Kyle, cae más. Hasta que Eric intente alcanzarte; en esta inmensidad que se antoja tan pequeña, porque no hay espacio para Stan y Kenny nunca quiso entrar, de todos modos. Pero el piso sigue siendo inmenso, para que los dos bailen y caigan, pero no más. Stan no sabe bailar, nunca quiso aprender y –ese es el problema, ¿saben? Este ingrato y rabioso, testarudo querer.

¿Cuándo regresó al inodoro?

* * *

Después de un rato deseando nada, vio a Cartman entrar al baño, quien lo llevó de ahí, pensando todo el camino de regreso (manejando el auto de Stan y Kyle) que las noticias de verdad le habían afectado, pero ya se le pasaría. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Kyle mientras tanto, no quería saber, por lo que no sabía nada. Sólo sintió su mundo derrumbarse, aunque el mundo siguiera ahí. Y eso lo encabronaba ¿por qué el mundo seguía aquí? Kyle quería que se acabara ya, se sentía cansado. ¿Y por qué Stan seguía sin llamar?

* * *

Bueno, tal vez esto de las empresas no era tan mala idea. (Tal vez si se lo repetía lo suficiente, se lo creería). Pero eso ahora no importaba. Sabía que ya era hora de afrontar los hechos. Era martes, y Cartman no mostraba intención de marcharse. Stan regresaría en unos días y él tendría que desaparecer de su vida otra vez.

Porque eso nunca estuvo en duda, ¿cierto? Sólo porque Cartman había llegado en un momento alarmantemente oportuno no significaba que siempre sería recibido con tal disposición. Pero eso tampoco era lo que más importaba en estos momentos, tampoco.

En estos momentos, Kyle no podía dejar de odiarse por lo que había hecho. Y más aún, porque no se arrepentía, porque volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez.

Intentó dejar de pensar en esto, intentó concentrarse en la película que estaban viendo en su apartamento (en el apartamento de Stan y Kyle), pero la idea lo hizo enojar. ¿Qué eran? ¿Unos jodidos niñatos? Se suponía que Cartman debía seguir con las negociaciones y él debía ir a su oficina. O ir al aeropuerto, o a Brasil, si era necesario.

Pero no hizo nada. La película acabó y los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de detener la película o siquiera de haber reconocido que ésta ya había terminado.

Así, dieron las 4 de la tarde, y el sol no brillaba más. Las nubes daban un augurio de nieve, pero probablemente no caería hasta bien entrada la noche. En el hemisferio sur están en verano, pensó mientras revisaba su correo. No es que se usara mucho estos días—el correo, pero sólo por si acaso, además, no le sorprendería que Stan quisiera usarlo. Él siempre se había declarado en pro y hasta fue un miembro activo de los movimientos del '28 y todo eso, pero el tipo seguía estando muy chapado a la antigua.

-Ya deja de ver tu maldito celular, carajo.

-Jódete.

-Si crees que revisarlo cada cinco minutos hará que Stan mágicamente llame, eres un completo idiota, judío.

-Mira, culón, mejor ya cállate que… -¿Que qué? ¿Que no puedes más con la expectativa? Ya has pensado mil cosas, pero no, Stan no te dejaría por alguien o algo en Brasil, ¿o sí? No, él era mejor que eso. Mejor que Kyle, incluso.

-Esperaba más de ti y tu maldito cerebro.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco, y una lucecilla en él se encendió, muy a su pesar. Entrecerrando los ojos, inquirió, lenta y seriamente:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta ya –Y el sonido que salió de su boca lo dejó seco, esa risa malvada. El enojo volvió, el enojo de verdad. Se levantó del sillón, en un intento de intimidación, y dirigiéndole una mirada que no daba lugar a juegos, dijo:

-¿Eso qué significa?

-¿No entiendes, Kyle? Stan murió.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Jodido idiota, gor—!

-Yo lo maté. Stan murió –Lo repitió, como si aquello necesitase ser recalcado. Y vaya que lo necesitaba, para Kyle, porque le tomó varios segundos comprender aquellas palabras. Qué va, minutos enteros estuvo ahí, parado, preguntándose vagamente cuándo es que iban a flaquearle las piernas. Quiso sentarse, pero en ese momento, cualquier movimiento le pareció inapropiado, incluyendo el latir de su corazón.

Minutos enteros, procesando el hecho de que las palabras "morir" y "Stan" estaban en la misma oración. Y cuando finalmente llegó a comprender la naturaleza de aquella afirmación, Kyle habría jurado que algo dentro de él se rompió. _Crack_, no lates más, corazón, pero la sangre sigue corriendo. _Boom_, adiós pulmones, ¿por qué siguen aquí, si ya no hay aire?

-¿Qué? –Tartamudeó, o sollozó, o las dos, quién sabe, él no oyó nada, de repente todo era un silencio negro y carente de sentido.

Su cara había reflejado el desconcierto inicial (ceño fruncido, boca bien cerrada), que luego pasó al concierto de emociones fatales: horror, incredulidad, desconsuelo, tristeza… enojo, mucho enojo, porque después de digerir aquellas palabras, en su mente resonaron las más importantes, _yo lo maté._

_Yo lo maté._

Finalmente las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, que en esos momentos estaban enormes, abiertos al máximo, dios, Eric nunca los había visto así, tan transparentes y brillosos, y luego tan rojos, oh, esas iban a ser unas lágrimas gordas, pero esas lágrimas encerraban muchas emociones, lo pudo notar.

Ahí había un odio tremendo, inimaginable. Un odio que incluso le hizo sentir espasmos a Eric, pero no de miedo.

-¡Qué! –Esta vez sí que Kyle se oyó, y esa furia desmedida le hizo reaccionar por fin, le llenó de un deseo incontrolable de romperle la cara a ese grandísimo hijo de puta, cuál carajos era su problema para ir y aparecerse de la nada y fingir que todo estaba bien y… -¡_Argh_! -Se le lanzó encima, su puño ya blanco de tan apretado dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cara del cabrón mierda.

Pero Eric lo vio venir, y con una expresión irritante lo envolvió con sus brazos. Dejó que Kyle forcejeara contra su agarre, al principio salvajemente, como un animal que no se deja cazar, hasta que se cansó y todo el dolor invadió por fin cada una de sus acciones.

Luego hubo algo así como una algarabía, aunque una bastante solitaria, porque sólo era Kyle, haciendo ruido. Kyle, insultándolo. Kyle, llorando, gritando, no pudiéndolo creer, cómo fue a confiar por un segundo, debió haberlo sabido, todo este tiempo tú, idiota, jodiéndome la vida. En fin, Kyle, no pudiendo detener a Eric de joderle la vida.

Entonces sólo lloró, unos llantos lastimeros, acompañados de manos apretadas que daban contra el pecho de Eric, sin otra intención que la del desahogo.

Stan, Stan. Ido, para siempre. No era una broma, ni un accidente. Era algo real, la muerte, el asesinato, porque simplemente no podía no creer las palabras que Eric había dicho. Y lo peor, lo que lo hizo odiarse a sí mismo incluso más de lo que odiaba a Cartman, era que él era tan culpable como el otro. Todo ese tiempo, y él no lo vio venir. Esta encrucijada en la que él mismo se había situado, junto a Stan.

Casi sintió sus manos húmedas con la sangre de su mejor amigo. Una navaja bajo su almohada, manchada de crimen. Homicida, cómplice. Sentenciado a culpa perpetúa. Y él que se había convencido de no arrepentirse. ¿Cómo no hacerlo ahora? ¿Cómo no querer arrancarse los ojos para no ver la realidad? ¿Cómo no querer cortarse las manos para que la sangre se fuera? ¿Cómo lavar la culpa? ¿El odio, la decepción? ¿Cómo traer de vuelta a Stan, ahora que él estaba muerto, con su cadáver en algún basurero, esperando a ser encontrado antes de que las ratas se lo comieran?

-¡¿Cómo carajos, Cartman?! ¡Tú dime cómo! –Sí, sus lágrimas eran de puro dolor. Ríanse, que no le importa. A ver si ustedes no lloran, cuando su Stan se les muera a manos de su Cartman. A sus manos y —y bajó la mirada. Porque se asustó. Porque había olvidado con quién estaba. Bueno, no con quién (Cartman es algo que no olvidas, sólo pregúntale a Kyle), sino que por un instante, en su patética realidad, había olvidado que Cartman fue el que lo hizo. Y no lo quiso mirar más a los ojos, porque él y Stan eran los blancos en los que esos dardos habían dado. Siempre fueron ellos a lo que esos malditos ojos habían apuntado. Y pensar que hubo un momento en que Kyle le había gustado aquello, bueno. No más.

* * *

¿Cómo se declara el acusado de homicidio doloso? Culpable, perra. Orden, orden en la corte. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado de homicidio culposo? Inocente, su señoría. ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa, Sr. Broflovski? Alguna cuartada debe tener, temer no es una opción. Todos tienen miedo, pero mejor que nadie sabe usted que el no saberlo no lo salva. No lo justifica. Miedo a saber, a reconocer. Creímos que era mejor, ¿no es así, señores del jurado?

¿Alega problemas mentales? Deje de jugar al abogado, Sr. Broflovski, que ya lo hizo bastante tiempo. ¿17 años no le parecen suficientes? Porque fue todo un juego, ¿no es así, amable jurado?

Así es, el testigo lo puede confirmar.

Amable jurado, jueza del tribunal, abogado B, el testigo, Stanley Marsh, tiene algo que declarar. ¡Esta farsa, esta ilusión, esta pasión, esta sombra, que fue su vida durante los últimos 17 años, fue planeada ni más ni menos que por los aborrecibles culpables: Eric Theodore Cartman y Kyle Broflovski!

Al menos eso es lo que el testigo hubiera dicho. Lamentablemente, el testigo de este crimen ha sido la víctima del mismo. Pero lo deja por escrito, que él siempre lo supo. ¿Ve, Sr. Broflovski? No saberlo no lo salva. Deje de fingir que no lo sabía, que siempre lo hizo.

¿Nos viene ahora con metáforas del inconsciente, del yo y del súper yo? No, me temo que no sirve. Esto es la ley, la justicia. No un consultorio médico ni una conferencia universitaria. Aquí, en nuestro bello y libre país (Dios bendiga América), si un ciudadano priva de la vida a otro ciudadano, se ve éste condenado a ser privado de su propia vida.

¿No somos maravillosamente congruentes? Claro que sí, así que muéranse. Usted y su amante, muéranse y váyanse al infierno. Jódanse, pues. Que al fin es lo que siempre hacen, ¿no?

Tanto se odian, que no paran de joderse. Es ese odio puro y líquido hacia Eric Cartman. Un odio casi infantil que había aprendido a disfrazar, a transmutar en deseo, pasión y algo parecido al amor. Pero, ¿cómo seguir con esta vida, sabiendo que la persona que amaba había muerto por su culpa? ¿Cómo seguir con esta vida, al lado de la persona que más odiaba? Al lado de la persona con la que más quería estar…

* * *

_-Judío idiota, tú me necesitas –Dijo Eric, riendo esa risa sin sonrisa, sarcástica y malévola._

_-Gordo idiota –Él también podía ser sarcástico, pero nunca malévolo–. No quiero necesitarte, me jodes la vida y yo te necesito, ¿qué tan mal está eso?_

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

_(love is killing me so sweet,_

_like a torture that i need,_

_for my way back home._

_Hurt me, when i'm close to you,_

_tell me lies and not the truth,_

_carve your wrongs into my skin)_


End file.
